


Human Sacrifice

by Owlship



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: Moana doesn't quite meet the requirements needed to enter the Realm of Monsters. Maui helps her fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the movie so Moana is about 16 and Maui is a _smidge_ older, fair warning.
> 
> I wrote this on a fairly terrible tablet instead of my computer (rip) so if you see any errors, please let me know!

Maui jumps into the air and lands heavily on the protruding stone switch that triggers the entrance to Lalotai to open- and nothing happens.

He jumps up again, wondering if may be he just didn't put enough effort into it, but the gateway stays shut tight. He frowns down at the carved stone face while he wracks his mind for where he might have misstepped, though he's sure he's done the right moves in the right order. It isn't a particularly difficult series of steps to remember, even if it's been a couple of centuries past when he'd needed it last.

He repeats the sequence from the top, taking care to make sure that he's doing it correctly this time, really throws his weight into it. Bupkis.

“Is something supposed to happen?” Moana asks, and he turns from frowning at the switch to frowning at her, squinting in suspicion.

If he's done his part correctly, as he's sure he has, then she might be the problem. She's young, but not _that_ young- except she's a chief's daughter, and apparently one sheltered enough that she doesn't even know how to sail.

Maui sighs. “Did you kill any of the Kakamora?”

She looks surprised, and then guilty as she ponders it. “I don't think so? I smacked some around, but those coconuts have tough shells…”

“And you haven't had sex,” he says, not bothering to phrase it as a question.

She goes rigid, posture defensive and face turning red. “I don't see how that's any of your business,” she says tartly, which is answer enough.

“Stolen anything valuable?” he asks hopefully. “Set something on fire for fun?”

Moana is looking at him in complete confusion, still defensive from the sex question. “No?”

He rolls his eyes up to look at the sky in exasperation. “Alright, start climbing down. You're sitting this out.” He's glad that he has a real reason to enforce now; she's tenacious, he'll give her that, but there are requirements for this sort of thing that can't be ignored.

“What? No!” She plants her feet down firmly and tilts her chin, stubborn. “I already told you, I'm coming.”

“Look,” Maui says, “it's called the Realm of _Monsters_ for a reason, okay? I bet you haven't even slaughtered your own dinner before.”

She shifts her weight, face still flushed with either anger or embarrassment, and doesn't deny it.

“You're too _pure_ and _innocent_ for the portal to let through,” he says with a touch of derision. “So go wait with the boat while I get my hook.”

Moana glares at him, eyes narrowed. “No,” she says firmly.

“It is _literally_ not going to open if you're here, kid.”

“You just don't want me to come,” she accuses. He certainly doesn't, but he isn't lying about the entrance staying shut.

“You've got five minutes to sully your soul,” Maui tells her, throwing his arms out wide in exasperation. “I doubt you can kill me and there isn't anything around here to steal, so good luck.”

She huffs and looks around; the peak they're on is nothing but stone, impossible to do much to. He supposes that if she's really determined she can deface the gateway, but he doubts that will do them any favors in getting it open.

“Fine,” she says, but makes no move to start climbing down. Instead Moana visibly steels herself, shoulders pulled back. He is in no way prepared for what she says next. “So you'll have sex with me, then.”

“What? No,” he says, pulling a face reflexively.

“I’m going with you to Lalotai,” she says firmly. “And that was one of the things you said, right? So we'll-” she makes a vague gesture with her hands- “And then I'm good to go.”

Maui opens his mouth to repeat his refusal, then closes it. He takes a good look at her; she's young but she isn't _that_ young, and it isn't like she's ugly, and he's been on that gods-forsaken island with nothing but his own company for _a thousand years_. He knows she's just fronting the bravery here but she is offering, and maybe she’ll get scared off by the reality and go wait with the boat like she's supposed to. “Alright.”

He can see her swallow heavily, and her voice is just a touch shaky when she speaks, like she didn't really think he'd go for it. “Okay then.”

Moana makes absolutely no move towards him. He beckons with his fingers. “You're going to have to get closer,” he tells her.

She takes a deep breath and marches up, jaw set determinedly. It's not exactly a promising beginning.

“Relax,” Maui says glibly, and sets a hand on her shoulder. “It's better if you try not to hate it.” He's hoping she’ll turn around and leave, but he isn't surprised that she's too stubborn.

In answer she reaches up a hand and grabs the back of his neck, tugging his head down. Moana smashes her mouth against his with absolutely no grace or hint that she knows what she's doing, and he groans internally because of _course_ she hasn't even kissed anyone before.

He pulls away. “It’s a kiss, not an attack,” he tells her, because while kissing isn't strictly speaking necessary for getting the gate open, it's hardly going to make things less enjoyable. She scowls at him.

When he guides their lips to meet a second time he goes slow with it, eases her into the feeling. It's not really helping the idea of ‘scare her away’ but he hasn't had the chance to do anything like this in _a thousand years_. He's okay with taking a few liberties.

“See?” Maui asks, and this time when he breaks off the kiss her eyes are mostly closed and her mouth is a little open, and he smirks to himself.

“Yeah,” she says, and licks her lips. “Yeah, I can see that.”

His smirk melts away when he goes back to her mouth, coaxing her lips apart until he can sweep his tongue inside of her, hands coming to a rest on her waist. Her breathing starts turning to ragged pants in between kisses and he thinks this is probably getting to the point of no return. His body's eager to go even with as little stimulation as this, but if she's never done this before he doubts she's ready- especially when she's dealing with a demigod such as himself.

“I’m gonna need you to relax for me,” Maui says.

“I don't see how I can,” she replies, her voice a bit dazed.

“Oh don't worry,” he says, and grabs her up by the middle so he can deposit her on the raised switch of the entrance gate, “I have a few ideas.”

Moana shifts in place on her new seat, not nearly as awkward or shy as he might have expected. Of course, if she was the type to shy away from the unknown, he doubts she would have attempted sailing across the ocean when she can't even sail.

“You just stay there,” he says, and bends down to kiss her again, this time moving down along her throat, her collarbone. She lets out a surprised gasp, and Maui normally likes his partners to have some amount of experience under their belts, but there's something enticing about knowing she hasn't felt any of this before.

He has no idea if breast-fondling is in vogue with mortals these days but he indulges himself a bit anyway, tugging down the fabric of her top so he can palm her chest while he sucks the salty skin over her pulse, until she inhales shakily and arches up into him.

“Not relaxing,” she tells him, and he huffs a laugh.

“We’re getting there,” Maui assures her. He tweaks a nipple and kisses the strip of exposed skin at her belly, surprised to find that he wants to explore her further than is strictly necessary- she's a brat but she's also a beautiful young woman, and it would have been nice if they weren't in such a rush. Really give himself the full ‘welcome back from your enforced celibacy’ experience. Instead he just tugs at the knot holding her skirts closed until it falls undone; this time she does squirm, legs pressing together.

He puts his hands on her knees at the same time as he moves to kneel on his, gently pulling her legs apart so he can sit between them. Moana pulls in a nervous breath and he flicks his eyes up to her face- now would probably be when she runs if she's going to- but he sees mostly surprise, not hesitation.

“Do you ever touch yourself here?” he asks, running a hand up her thigh until he nearly touches her outer lips. Her skin is soft and smooth under Maui’s fingers, a bit paler where the sun doesn't reach very often.

“Sometimes,” Moana says, and he internally breathes a sigh of relief that at least she won't be entirely clueless.

She's wet when he slips a finger along her crease, but not as much as she could be. She makes a shuddery noise at his exploration, not quite a gasp and further than he'd like from a moan.

Maui grabs her hips and tugs her closer, ignoring the startled squeak she makes, and positions her so her butt is at the very edge of the stone. She twitches her legs like she's going to kick him and he smiles a little- she's got spirit, he'll give her that. He puts his face between her thighs and breathes in deeply; she smells plenty enough like a woman for all her youth, and he's willing to bet she has a taste to match.

“Maui?” she says, voice unsure.

“Relax,” he tells her, and when she doesn't make any further protest he parts her folds with one hand to fully expose her, then leans in all the way to take a lick.

Moana does kick out then, a sharp gasp on her lips. He grabs her swinging ankle and puts it over his shoulder, letting out an amused puff of air at her reaction. Without waiting for her to acclimate any further he starts licking in earnest, swiping his tongue along the entire length of her, exploring the soft drape of her folds while he searches for her clit.

She moans when he finds it and he lavishes attention on the little nub, drawing out more noises as he figures out what motions work best for her. Maui slides a finger in to join his mouth, rubs just over her entrance because eating her out is a nice ego trip, but he's down here for a reason. She rocks her hips into the touch so Maui slips it inside of her, luxuriating in the wet heat against his skin.

It isn't a surprise that she tenses up at the intrusion, but he sucks at her clit and doesn't move his finger until she's relaxing again. He presses his free hand down hard against himself when she moans next, unsure if the action is meant to quell himself or not.

Moana starts moving her hips against him and he rocks his finger in and out, slides a second one in when the leg not over his shoulder splays out further, opening herself up like she's silently pleading for more. She gasps and whimpers when he adds a third a minute later, pussy feeling like she's stretched almost too tight around just his fingers. He isn't sure she’ll be able to fit all of him inside but things will go much smoother if she can manage, so he does as well as he can to coax her open, rocking and twisting his fingers inside of her.

She begins letting out long sighing moans while he rubs at the front of her walls, until she's shouting and coming against his face, contracting down around his fingers as he works her through it.

Maui laps up her fluids as she finishes twitching and then forces himself away because as enjoyable as getting someone to come for him is, they're doing this with an actual goal in mind.

“Any more relaxed?” he asks, rubbing away some of the wetness on his face.

“Mhm,” she hums in reply, body practically boneless when he takes a good look at her. She already looks pretty well debauched, but he knows just that won't be enough to get her into Lalotai.

He gets back to his feet and plants his hands against the stone on either side of her, leaning down to kiss her with the taste of her still on his lips before he does anything else, like take care of his throbbing erection.

“There’s more, right?” Moana asks, and he chuckles against her mouth.

“Yeah,” he says, pressing forward enough for her to feel how hard he is, “there's more.”

She smiles at him and Maui admits that if he thinks about it, he isn't much surprised by the eagerness he sees in her face, skin shading to red and eyes dark enough to fall into. He presses another kiss to her parted lips and then shoves down his leaf skirt and loincloth, hard cock springing into the open air.

Her mouth falls open and her eyes blink in surprise; he waits it out, knowing from experience that there really isn't anything he can do if she decides to be scared of his size. Not everyone is cut out for sleeping with a demigod, he's discovered.

But Moana looks mostly intrigued, eagerness not much diminished. She licks her lips.

It's all the encouragement he needs and he steps in close to her, just barely brushing against her skin; he's so hard he's leaking at the tip, throbbing with need. This definitely beats his hand and whatever fantasy his mind can muster, and he isn't even inside of her yet.

“Well?” she says, and he can see the uncertainty behind her bravado but she doesn't say a thing to dissuade him, doesn't move to close herself back up.

Maui takes himself in hand and lines the head of his cock up with her opening, pushing inside slowly. He closes his eyes and lets out a deeply appreciative groan at the feeling of how she's so hot and slick around him from the very outset, so tight even after he helped open her up.

She's breathing in sharp gasps as he moves but when he looks down at her he doesn't see pain in her eyes. He's careful about it despite how much he wants to just slam inside, rocks back and forth in small movements as he presses in deeper, belatedly thinking to bring his fingers to her clit to ease the way. He's surprised when he realizes his earlier worry about fitting was unfounded and that he's buried to the root, entirely enveloped in her.

“Look at you,” he says breathlessly he takes in the sight of her spread out below him, his cock disappearing into her body like the best magic trick. “Taking me so well.”

Moana makes a noise like a keen, eyes closed and entire body tight, tense as she adjusts to the reality of it. He puts his other hand on the side of her face, wanting her to look at him so he can be sure it isn't too much, but she stubbornly keeps them closed.

“Hey,” he says, holding himself still through sheer force of will. “Talk to me. You good?"

She takes a few deep breaths and then blinks her eyes open. “I thought there'd be more moving,” she says, tone going for cheeky but falling short to land on breathless.

Maui snorts and takes his hand back off her head to brace himself instead, drawing his hips back slowly, the slick friction wonderful on his skin as he slides out of her. When he pushes back in she lets out a surprised sounding exclamation, eyes falling shut again as she tips her head back.

He groans and starts to find a rhythm, rolling his hips against hers and trying not to overwhelm either of them. She feels amazing around him, and everything about her reactions ease his mind about the fact that she's young and inexperienced; she might not have done this before but she certainly seems to be enjoying it now.

“Keep going,” she babbles, apparently having taken his request for her to tell him how she's doing to heart, “Maui, you're, don't stop, I…”

He leans down and silences her with his lips, the changed angle letting him get deeper, letting him put more of his weight into his thrusts. She moans against his mouth, the both of them too caught up in sensations to give proper attention to the kiss.

He remembers, barely, to keep his fingers moving against her clit, sloppily replicating the movements he'd made with his tongue. It'll probably work alright even if she doesn't come but he sees no reason to not try for it, especially since her first time should be as good as he can make it, taking into account the fact that they're fucking on top of the entrance to the Realm of Monsters where she’ll almost certainly die if she actually does follow him down. Might as well make her first and possibly only experience a good one.

He wonders if she’ll be able to be satisfied with a mortal man after this if she does survive and feels the idea of it go straight to his cock by way of his ego.

Moana bucks her hips up against his to meet his thrusts, and before too long he feels her start to clench down around him in waves, tipping her head to the side to cry out.

Normally he would have enough self-control to keep going, but- _a thousand years_. He follows her over pretty much immediately, unable to resist the sweet clutch of her, the way she's grabbing hold of his body to keep him close.

She falls back against the rock after he's come, panting harshly. Her posture is lax, skin flushed and covered in sweat, but her eyes are bright when she looks up at him. Maui stays inside of her for a long moment, savoring the feeling of it, until he can feel himself getting too sensitive to withstand the way she's even now squeezing around him.

His knees feel wobbly and he moves to sit down with his back against the stone, catching his breath and trying to recoup his strength, wishing they had time for more than just a quick rest before plunging into Lalotai.

“So,” Moana says from above him, her voice wavering slightly but warm, languid. “We’re good to go now, right?”

“Give a guy a minute to enjoy the afterglow,” he says with a heartfelt but tired grumble.

She's looking spry as she jumps down from the stone switch, satisfied grin on her face. He reluctantly gathers his skirt off the ground while she refastens her own clothing, and he still doesn't believe for a moment that letting her into the Realm of Monsters is a good idea, but he has to admit that she certainly doesn't look innocent enough anymore to be barred entry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take a Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818963) by [GillyPerkyGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyPerkyGoth/pseuds/GillyPerkyGoth)
  * [Precocious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083260) by [Owlship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship)




End file.
